


Problems

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All i ever write is fluff..., Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - High school au, characters stuck working on a project together. </p><p>--</p><p>"This is bullshit," The teenage boy complained as he tried to look over the other at the teacher, "Why can't we choose our own partners?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems

A feminine voice filled the crowded classroom, shushing all the chattering students at once. The owner pulled two slips of paper out of a hat. "The next pair is... Hajime Hinata-kun and Nagito Komaeda-kun."

"..."

White hair filled the brunet's vision. "Hinata-kun?"

"This is bullshit," The teenage boy complained as he tried to look over the other at the teacher, "Why can't we choose our own partners?"

"If I did let you, some of us might make bad choices." The teacher stole a glance at a particular student, who jumped in surprise and tried to hide behind a book. She looked back at Hinata with an unamused expression. "Also, please do not swear in class. This is your only warning."

Hinata wasn't listening.

Komaeda continued talking to Hinata. "A-Are you saying you don't want to be partners with me? Well, I could see why, as I'm nothing but a-"

"Nagito. Komaeda. Not another word."

"..."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Ah, my apologies, Hinata-kun..."

The teacher went on calling out names. Hinata's head spun as he zoned out, thinking. He was stuck doing a science project with his big fucking dumb nerd crush. Great! Fantastic! You may as well just burn him at the stake instead!

"Hey... You don't look so good... Are you alright?" Fuck. That VOICE...

"I'm fine-" Hinata's vision focused and found that Komaeda was right in his face. THAT was NOT fine.

FUCK. He fell out of his seat, causing the surrounding students to laugh.

"H-Hinata-kun...?!"

\--

"I can't believe this."

"Even if so, we should really get started!"

"It's due in two weeks..."

"Still, Hinata-kun, it's better not to procrastinate." Komaeda smiled warmly at Hinata as he took a science textbook out from his bag.

Oh no. Ooohhhh no. He was smiling. Shit. Look away. He's too fucking hot oh my god he's going to kill me I swe- stOP THINKING LIKE THAT HAJIME I SWEAR TO GOD-

"Hinata-kun. Hello...? Hinata-kun...~?"

Komaeda waved a hand into front of Hinata's face, who jumped back a bit.

"I-I'm fine! J-Just start reading already!" Hinata, flustered, took another textbook from his bag and began to read along with the other, his feet kicking the air back and forth as he lay on his stomach.

\--

"After reading that WHOLE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BOOK WE STILL DIDNT FIND ANYTHING. GREAT! FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC-!"

Komaeda stole a concerned glance at Hinata. "Hinata-kun... you're yelling. I'm not sure if you're actually ok... You've been acting kind of... strange today."

Way to fuck up in front of who you were hoping to make your future boyfriend, Hajime. 

Wait, what was he thinking?!

The shorter (By an inch, mind you.) closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at the other again. ... Is that mess on his head even hair anymore? Was it ever? ... Stop getting sidetracked, Hajime.

"I'm 100% sure I'm fine, Na- Komaeda."

Did he just almost...? What the absolute FUCK. They weren't even dating. He couldn't just-

Komaeda seemed to have heard that, as his face flushed a bit.

"A-Ah. If Haji-... Hinata-kun says he's okay, then..." He turned back to his notebook and started scribbling some notes.

Hinata felt his cheeks grown warm. He was pretty sure Komaeda did that on purpose.

\--

After a few days of searching for a topic, the boys had finally found one, an we're working on it diligently.

"Hinata-kun," he paused to lean over the other's shoulder and rest his chin on it. "Are you almost done?"

Hinata felt his face grow warm yet again. Komaeda was MUCH too close. He was so close that if he wanted to, he could-... He turned his head and gave the other's cheek a smooch before turning back to the project as if nothing had happened.

His thoughts immediately turned to chaos.

WHAT the LITERAL fuck, Hajime?! What if he already dating?! What if he's STRAIGHT?! WHAT are you DOING!?

Komaeda pulled away a bit, enough so he could gently touch the cheek that Hinata had kissed and blink at him, wide eyed.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't even k-know if you're daring or I-if you're straight or- or- or whatever but if you didn't like that I'm really sorry we can just forget about it-"

Hinata felt lips press against his own. They were... warm, to say the least. After what seemed like an hour, Komaeda pulled away and smiled at him.

"... I didn't mind, Hinata-kun." he paused. "... Or can I call you Hajime-kun now?"

"J-Just Hajime's fine!" He couldn't believe this was happening. "N-Nagito..."

Komaeda closed his eyes, his face flushing and still smiling before opening them again.

"... Good."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TURN INTO AN ACTUAL THING BUT IT DID SO


End file.
